


We're Still Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU- We're Still Friends, Gen, Modern AU, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Zexion & Demyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to visit, but I know that soon he will have to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Friends

Modern AU; they’re both in their early twenties here.

-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_---_-_--_--

“Hey…” a soft call comes from the doorway. Zexion glances over at the visitor, vaguely recognizing the voice.

“Demyx,” he whispers, not able to speak much louder.

The other young man walks over to the hospital bed, offering a slight smile to his ill friend. “What’s up, man? How are ya?”

Zexion wants to laugh, but all that comes out is a short gasp. “How do I look? Abysmal, thank you.”

“Common courtesy, right?” Demyx does laugh, though it sounds forced. “Anybody else been by?”

Zexion shakes his head a little. “No; my uncle was here a few days ago, but no one since then.”

“That sucks,” Demyx remarks, sitting down against the wall. 

Zexion grins weakly, a faint gleam in his visible eye. “Must you say that every time you see me?”

“Well, it does. Everything does.”

There is long silence, neither sure what to say, but both hating the sense of wasted time.

“How are they?” Zexion finally asks, staring at the wall in front of him.

“They miss you.”

“No, really, how are they?” He looks over at Demyx now, watching him tiredly.

“Okay; Roxas graduates college in a few weeks, and I think Axel finally found a job. Oh, and Saïx—”

“And you? Zexion interrupts.

“What about me?”

“You have been looking for a job, as well; haven’t you?”

Demyx looks away, fiddling with a strand of blond hair. “It’s…coming along. Sorta.”

“Wouldn’t saying ‘no’ have been easier?”

“Maaaybe... What about you?”

“That better have been a joke.”

Demyx laughs again, genuinely this time. “Not the job thing; what’ve you been doing?”

“Lying here, as of nearly two months ago,” Zexion tells him, the bitterness that would have been in his voice not long ago now entirely gone. 

“…It’s for real this time; isn’t it?” 

“It seems that way,” Zexion murmurs. 

“And he never came?”

“No…Do you still remember?”

“He’s gonna come. He _has_ to come, he’s your dad.”

“Do you remember?” Zexion asks again, more forcefully this time.

“Course I do; do you even have to ask?”

“I was only making certain…” he trails off, coughing slightly as his eyelids begin to droop.

“You should sleep if you’re tired,” Demyx tells him.

“You have to go.”

Demyx looks uncomfortable now, mumbling, “Well, not yet, but—”

“—But you cannot stay until I wake up again,” Zexion finishes.

“…Probably not.”

Zexion doesn’t say anything for a while, but eventually looks over at him, almost sadly. “We’re still friends?”

“Always.”


End file.
